Midnight Falls
by TwilightLink13
Summary: Pucca is a lonely girl that "affects" and "kills" people that is near her. She can't help this but their might be a mysterious ninja that can.
1. mysterious ninja

**Pucca's Diary **

**Chapter one- The mysterious ninja**

When I was in my mothers womb she had a rare disease that causes the body too turn to ash. When my father realize this he send my mother to the forest to die but before she died she put a curse on me, hoping that one day everybody will be affected by the disease and soon perish. She wanted humanity to be destroyed. Yeah, she loved me yet the disease doesn't affect me but I could pass the disease on too someone else. Two days after my mother died, I was founded by an old man (known as my "uncle") name Dumpling. He was quite tannish and had a bald spot on the middle of his head. His eyes appears dark brown with a funny looking beard. He knew I wouldn't survive here alone so he took me in and took care of me as we'll as he other brothers Ho and Linguini. For ten years I was kept hidden from the public too keep me safe. If I was ever to be seen they would kill me because of the disease I carry. My uncles was careful not to "get too close to me" such as if I sneeze or cough or even if they drink behind me they would easily get affected. But one unlucky day I accidentally cut myself. I didn't know the disease could slip out of my blood and go into the atmosphere. We'll it did and it affected my three uncles. Soon the disease spread and the villagers discovered my existence. They killed my uncles and the others that had the disease. I felt sadness, sorrow and I was very furious. I knew it was my turn to die, maybe I deserved to die since I ruined the lifes of others. I accepted my faith.

I watched them tied the rope to the tree. The rope was ready. First they were going to strangle me to death then burn my body into flames. Want a pathetic way to die I thought. But would my uncles want me too die? They probably wouldn't, maybe they would want me to go on. But it's too late anyway, they found me and theirs no where to go. As soon as they were putting the rope around my neck a sword went threw the the mans heart that was trying to strangle me. I turned around and their was black shadow that quickly disappeared into the air! The sword, being invisible, dressed in all black, could it be a ninja? Ninja's are real? Suddenly I noticed the rope was cut and all the other pathetic hatred villagers soon have fallen. Whatever it was, I couldn't tell if it was the bad guy or the good one. Then I saw it, "him" in front of me. Like I said before he was dressed in all black, he had long black hair that was in a pony tail. His eyes was a little slanted appearing Japanese. The rest of his face was covered up like a true ninja. He looked at me with his dark eyes.

"You ok?" He asked in a soft tone.

I was startled a little, not knowing what too say. I'm happy that he saved me but sad of my lost. Furious for the people who killed them. My emotions was feelings like a roller coaster ride that wouldn't stop. A normal person would say "yeah I'm fine, thanks for saving my life" but I guess i'm not normal because I just starred at him. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer from me.

"Can you tell me why they were trying to kill you?"

I was froozen, if I told him would he try to kill me too? I look down at the ground looking at at my bare feet.

"Um" I paused.

"It's ok, you don't have too tell me if you don't want too. Theirs a village over the mountains, do you wish too come?"

I was shocked, he actually cared for me? That's a dumb question, of course he cared, he saved my life. "ok" I said with fright. I didn't want them to get the disease too. I should of said no but if I did I would surely die.

"Follow me" He said.

An half hour later or so we finally made it to the village.

"You'll be fine here, their quite nice people unlike your old village" He said as he disappeared into the forest.

"Wait!" I yelled but he already left. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to go with him. What happen to my old village is exactly what's going to happen to this village. I couldn't stay here, I don't want to harm more innocent people like my uncles. I doze off into the forest. This will be my new home I thought. The forest wasn't so bad during the day, but at night it was just plain creepy. I kept hearing noises that sounded like a lion or even a bear. I get hungry more often, I was fearful that I might eat something poisoning. I would "steal" food from the village stores when no one is looking. Surprisily I had shelter, in a cave. All alone, hoping that one day I'll find that boy again. I cried silently in my sleep. Weeks later, I was adapted to the things around me. I was independent now. I knew what too eat and what not to eat, I guess my instincts kicked in. That's not the only thing I learned, I practiced my fighting skills by hunting for "big" animals. They became easier and easier for me. I could fight a panther with ease. I didn't win battles because I was stronger or faster, it's because I was fighting for someone I cared. Maybe one day I will be saving him.


	2. Blushing Waterfall

**Pucca's Diary **

**Chapter two- Blushing Waterfall**

I finally realized this forest was beautiful. It had pretty flowers that I have never seen before, the color was unusual too. The biggest thing of all I found a nice waterful. "The water look so clean" I thought. I looked at my reflection in the water. My hair covered up half my face. My clothing was covered in dirt and so was I. I moved my hair too see my face. "I'm so dirty I cant even see my face" I laughed. I took off my clothing and quickly jump in the water witch was a bad idea it was freezing! I started to shiver but got use to it's temperature. I splashed the water with my feet a couple of times and startled some fish down their. While I started to clean myself, I heard something over in the bushes, whatever it was it was clumsy and it fell into the water. The shape appeared human like.

"Opps! I am so..so....sorry!" Said a young asian boy. He had a bruce lee like hair cut that was wearing no shirt only black pants and shoes.

Embarrassed I quickly covered up my chest and tried not to scream but a little squeak spilled out of me. The boy quickly disappeared in the forest. What would a boy be doing here in the forest? Maybe I should ask myself that. He couldn't have been one of the villagers near by, his clothes was much more different and it was only one color. Could he be a ninja as we'll?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A Ninja's POV (Point of View)**

"Garu you will never believe what I saw!" Said the short boy with no shirt. "It was a beautiful girl that was in the waterfall, she had long black hair and dark brown eyes! She was so cute."

"I don't believe you and how would your girlfriend approve of that?" He asked.

"It's true and she doesn't need to know about it either!" He grinned.

"You said near the waterfall? Why would a little girl be out in a waterfall?"

"Well uh, she was taking a bath...." He blushed a little.

"You disgust me..........is she still their?!" He grinned.

"Talk about disgusting.." He laughed. "I doubt it, I accidentally fell into the water while she was taking a bath"

"Man, your a dork...."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't keep my eyes off this waterfall. I don't know why but it's like it was calling out too me. Another thing, I couldn't stop thinking where that boy headed off too or my mysterious ninja. I slowly gaze off the waterfall and went into a slumber on the soft conferable green grass.

_I watched the trees burn down to the ground, deadly incects bitting and killing inocents lives. The fire was at it's rage, it's anger was coming towards me, for some reason I couldn't move a muscle. Was this the end? Suddenly he came to rescue me, the smoke made my eyes blury but I could tell his mask was disappearing because of the fire. He put me in a safe spot where the fire couldn't get to me. "I'll be back" He said. "Stay here" Again he disappeared into the forest searching for other villagers that was alive. I couldn't resist, I had to help him. I followed him but it seems the forest was becoming narrower, it was pitch black. I tear drop fell from my eye, it was a tear of blood. My eyes began to blur even more. I saw a shape of a human that was standing in front of me. Whatever it was it laughed and charged to attack me....................._

I quickly awoken from my nightmare, shivering, frighten. I felt my face, it was full of sweat. My dreamed seem so real, everything felt real I can still smell the smoke. Sadly, I couldn't remember the ninjas face or that _creature. _Why was it after me, did that ninja make it out alive? I gasped. Did I survived? "It was just a dream, nothing that serious" I said to myself. But what if it becomes real?


	3. Heidi's Anger

**Pucca's Diary**

**Chapter three**

**Heidi's anger/Pucca invasion**

_I cried day in a day out. No one to care for me anymore. Not to long ago I watched my family and the other villagers perish in the fire. It was all because of that demon girl. She had this deadly disease that spreads instantly. I hated her and that ninja boy too. He killed the remaining villagers just to save that girl who deserved to die. When I cried, it was tears of anger not sadness. __I will have my revenge! Nobody will dare get in my way now that I have the "eyes" and it's all thanks to Host. For now own, I will never be alone, never..........................._

* * *

I just kept having those nightmares. What was it trying to tell me I thought too myself. These so called nightmares gave me depression sometimes. I couldn't exactly explain what I was feeling in my dream, it was like I wasn't me, I was someone else. And at the very in of my dream everything becomes dark but I could still feel everything around me. Was I dead at that time? My dream was becoming more and more clearer yet blank. Somewhere in my dream, I heard a young female voice that kept saying "Just one glare.......that's all I need". What did that mean?

Those nightmares seem to have enter reality. I kept feeling that I was in a wild fire. The most bizarre illusion I seen was an albino girl, she had black hair with red highlights. By the looks of her eyes it appears she suffers from insomnia. Her eyes where pure evil.

**Heidi's POV (Point of View)**

My name is Heidi Nakama, for as long as I can remember I was always "different". I looked _nothing _like my family. My mother had long curly black hair and army green eyes. My father had dark brown hair and blue eyes. For my twin brothers they look exactly like their father. Me however, I had short reddish orange hair that pointed in every direction. My eye color was unusual, violet. Too but it like this, I never ffitted in. I never actually like the way I lived either but..........it was still my home. After the death of my parents, Host, found me. She could sense strong emotions from me, hatred. Host was once a young girl who was sentenced too death for having the "Bloody Eyes" just with one glare she could easily destroy the inside of a living creatures body. Breaking bones, damaging the nervous system, even shutting down the heart in a second. Her eyes was way to powerful even for her to control. Her body is gone, but her angry spirit still remains. When she was still living she use to be called Ring Ring. In order to survive now, she needs a body (host). She wants the same thing as I do, revenge. In order to have my revenge I must have her "eyes". I can't see Host, but I can hear her in my mind. By having the eyes, my eyes color turned bloody red. My hair grew to my waist, half the color of my hair was now black. I liked the new me. No longer feeling weak. No one will dare get in my way not that I have the "eyes" and it's all thanks to Host.

* * *

I found him! laying on a tree branch. What shoud I do talk to him? Don't be stupid, I'm suppose to be at that village. If he sees me he might take me back! No, no. I could say I wondered around the forest and got lost....no. Or I should just say I came to the forest to say thank you...I don't know. Just standing here is pointless. I took a deep breath. Ok, I'm going to go...! Where he go?! Did he disappear again?!

"What are you doing?" said a familiar voice. Their he was. standing beside me...his mask was off! His hair was black and too his neck. He had the cutest bangs. What?! What am I saying!

"Are you the girl from before?" he asked.

"Uh, no" I lied. "I mean yea, uh, I came to the forest to say thank you wait no. See I was lost and..." I was such a bad liar.

"Your the girl from the waterfall?"

"What?!" Does he have no clue who I am?!

"Yea, Abyo he said he saw you near the waterfall is that true?"

"Uh.....you mean the boy with no shirt?"

"Yea!" He smiled.

"We'll sort of, but I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about how you saved my life!"

"I save a lot of lives....." He gave me a blank expression like he has no clue of what I'm talking about.

"It wasn't too long ago! You saved me from the villagers that was trying to kill me!" I yelled. I was so angry at him yet also happy.

"Wait a minute...." He paused. "Nope, don't remember"

"What?! You don't remember the people you save?! Do you know how much I wanted to see you again? I trained day and night to be strong and confidence like you and your telling me you have no clue who I am?!" I felt tears coming down my eyes.

"I really don't care now go away" He said as he walked off.

"You don't?! Then why you saved my life?" I yelled.

"You don't understand....." He said as he stopped walking. He looked at me. I saw his eyes, they where sad and sorrow. By his lonely eyes I could tell that he does care.

"If you tel me, I might..."

"Rather I didn't" We where about 20 yards away from each other.

"Pucca!" I yelled.

"What?" He turned around.

"My name........is Pucca" I said once more.

As the moment I said that he went back to walking, but then he stops for a quick second.

"Garu" He said in a soft tone.

His name is Garu? I put a HUGE smile on my face. I ran towards him with joy. "Garu huh?" I couldn't stop smiling. "So you really don't know who I am?"

"Why are you following me?" He asked pretending that I was annoying him.

"I have no where else to go"

"That village......" He then pauses.

"So you do remember?! Why you lie?"

"Leave me alone!" He yelled. That frightened me a little. How rude.

"Are you......a ninja?"

"Didn't I say to leave me alone?" After that, I asked him more and more questions but he kept on ignoring me. I just couldn't stop talking to him!

* * *

"Your mean!" I yelled.

"Then go AWAY" He yelled back.

I noticed we was walking towards two other people that appears the same age as me and Garu. One was a female, her hair was in pig tails. She had a beautiful face and a cute baby bird laying on her head like a nest. The other one from before must be Abyo. The little perv.

"These your ninja friends?!" I grinned.

"Garu you never told us about you _girlfriend_?" smiled Abyo.

"Don't start with me today!" yelled Garu.

"Why be talking to me when you can be talking to your _girlfriend_?"

"She's just an annoying girl who won't leave me alone!"

"Wanna trade _girlfriends _then?" he giggled.

"I heard that!" Said the cute pigtailed hair girl. She punches Abyo on the shoulder. "Garu, who is this girl?" she asked.

"My stalker" he said with a blank expression. So mean! Why is he like this?! He was nice when I first met him, now he's treating me like crap. Does he hav some kind of mood disorder? multiple personality's? Say he doesn't know me when he does. Save people's live and then say he doesn't care about them? Is this some kind of sick joke? Even if he was a jerk, I still wanted to "stay". Why? I don't know, was it love?

**End of Chapter three**


End file.
